


Pair Dadeni

by mynameisyarra



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character ReDeath, Drabble, Final Sacrifice, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: This is, absolutely, a birthday fic.





	Pair Dadeni

Efnisien was a sadist, barely a hero when he was the one who started the wars he was in. 

Ewan Hunt was a martyr, a hero who sacrificed his everything because he wanted his brother to have a chance to be happy. Because he himself had lost that chance a long time ago.

Two very different people from different lores, what did they have in common?

* * *

Patchman whispered to him of treachery and abandonment. So softly and so often it was almost an ambient noise at the back of his mind. Almost. Because Ewan would not let him.

_He left you._

He was a child.

_So were you._

It was in the past.

_But now you don't have a future._

Don't act like you didn't have a handle in it.

Ewan walked among and on top the corpses surrounding him. He was forcing himself to focus, to stay sane, to keep his mind sharp, and to not lose from Patchman. This body was his and his alone. He would not give it up again.

Even as both their minds were melding into one.

* * *

This cauldron revived the dead.

Ewan only realized because of the knowledge he gained from becoming one with Patchman. He was panicking. What should he do? If he just stayed like this, it won't be long until Ewan stopped being Ewan, and Patchman might use this artifact's power to rise again. 

Think.

_Think!_

* * *

Oz checked out the site of the explosion. Dread dried his throat, fearing for a reprise of Gogmagog. But there was no undead rising from the hole to claim the living, only a mountain of corpses that had yet to rot.

Well... there was one undead.

"Ewan Hunt." Oz murmured, his horror was hidden well thanks to his training.

The man looked too much like Arago when Oz first watched over him. Ghastly hollowed cheeks and haunted eyes... fragmented aura wishing for death. "Kill me--" Ewan struggled to speak. "Can't have-- please-- kill me."

It was August 5th. Arago's birthday and subsequently Ewan's too. The summer heat didn't didn't help with the corpses, but Oz was secretly glad that the terrible smell was keeping his mind sharp. "I understand." He pick up his gun, and shot.

* * *

What did they have in common?

Both Efinisien and Ewan took their final stand to destroy Pair Dadeni, the cauldron of rebirth.

 

 

 


End file.
